Cumulus
"If we gave up every time we faced a hardship, we wouldn't get anywhere. Don't quit yet." -Cumulus Cumulus is one of the three members of Cloud Nine, having been recruited by The Benefactors. She unofficially serves as the '''Medic '''in her team. Info Appearance Cumulus is a teenager, the same age as her teammates. She has a rather sharp jawline for a female, which is pretty uncommon. Her eyes are a dark green, and Cumulus' hair is black and long, tied back in a ponytail. Outfit wise, Cumulus' clothes are more casual than her teammates'. She wears a black t-shirt under a white leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black stylish boots. Cumulus is 170 cm, or 5'7". Personality Cumulus is very serious and mature compared to the rest of Cloud Nine, acting as the mature one, or a "mom" as Nimbus jokes. She is also the type to never give up, having an unusual amount of perseverance. Cumulus knows a bit about medicine, having taken a medical course for a semester. Although Cumulus has a serious personality, she can be playful and lighthearted at times. She enjoys things like video games and movies, and will squeal in delight when she sees merchandise and whatnot of a media series she recognizes. She also has an unusual amount of determination, never resorting to giving up no matter how hard a task at hand may be. Stratus one commented on this as "extreme stubbornness," much to Cumulus' annoyance. Powers Being part of Cloud Nine, Cumulus shares three powers with her teammates and has two unique powers. Abilities #Accelerated Healing ##Cumulus has supernatural healing abilities, being able to regenerate even the worst injuries in a matter of seconds. #Magic Mag ##Cumulus can pull out any and all ammunition she desires from her pocket. #Enhanced Reflexes ##Her reflexes are faster than the average human's reflexes. #Ghost Walk ##Cumulus can either partially or completely turn into a ghost, rendering virtually all attacks moot. However, she herself cannot attack. Cumulus can also turn other objects or people into ghosts with her, however once she let goes they turn back to normal. #Cloud Bombs ##Cumulus can create and release a cloud bomb, which will explode with whatever precipitation she desires - lightning, snow, hail, even icicles. Equipment #AA-12 Automatic Shotgun ##Holds twenty 12 gauge shotgun cartridges in a drum magazine. #Poison-tipped Kunai ##The kunai always has poison in it, and when stabbed will inject the poison with a lethal poison which will make them throw up, and later die. #Healing Syringe ##Cumulus carries around several healing syringes which a) applies morphine, and b) makes whoever is injected regenerate any and all damage. Weakness Being a human, Cumulus has everyday needs and can still die as normal (although she will regenerate). Gallery aa12.png|Cumulus' automatic shotgun, with a drum magazine. kunai.jpg|Her kunai. Trivia *Like the rest of Cloud Nine, Cumulus was first created in a roleplay. Her power was changed as it was completely useless. *The kunai is a direct reference to the same melee weapon in ''Payday 2, ''where the kunai in the game would poison enemies and make them puke, and possibly kill them. *The infobox pic is made with Picrew (https://picrew.me/image_maker/43267). All credit goes to the original creator. Category:The Benefactors Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Severed Vales